


Sharing Kisses Underneath the Emergency Room Sign

by loofahlover



Series: We Bump and Greet and Spin Round and Round [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 10:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loofahlover/pseuds/loofahlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Christmas AU. Luffy, as usual, doesn't bother thinking about what he eats. But at least he makes it up to Zoro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Kisses Underneath the Emergency Room Sign

"Zoro, Luffy! FINALLY you're here!"

"Shishishi, sorry! Zoro got lost!"

"You'd think that Luffy would have learned by now not to let the brain-dead moron navigate."

"Shut up, ero-cook!"

"FOOD!"

"Just a minute, Luffy-bro! Where's the cola you were supposed to bring?"

"Iph wifph Fowho."

"Yeah, I got it right here."

"Awesome! Now we can get this SUPER party started!"

"Yohoho! How about I start us off with a rousing chorus of "Jingle Bells"?"

"WHOO! I wanna sing too!"

"Just- hold on Luffy, you haven't even taken your shoes off yet!"

"But Zoooooro it's caaaaroling time!"

"Yeah I know but-"

"Zoro?"

"…What is it Robin?"

"…"

"…"

"Aww, look, Zoro and Luffy are under the mistletoe!"

"…Guess so. Alright, Luffy, let's just get this over wi-…Luffy what the hell are you doing."

"Muh?"

"Uh…isn't mistletoe supposed to be poisonous?"

"Feh ffhooh?"

"Says Chopper. Oi! Chopper!"

"Just gimme a minute! It's the part where Frosty's about to burst into song!"

"Quick question. Is mistletoe poisonous or not?"

"Huh? Why are you asking me that- LUFFY WHAT ARE YOU DOING SPIT IT OUT SPIT IT OUT SPIT IT OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUT!"

* * *

 

  
"You think they left us any food, Zoro?"

"Like I care."

"…Why are you so grouchy?"

"Who knows. Maybe it's because you almost killed yourself tonight, as usual. Maybe it's because you're only alive because you have some weird-ass immunity to poison. Maybe it's because you never bring your wallet so I'm stuck paying the fucking hospital bill. Maybe it's because I just know Nami's finished off all the booze by now. Take your pick."

"Is that all?"

"What the hell do you mean by 'is that'- MMPH!"

"Shishishi! If you were mad about not getting kissed, then you should have just said so!"

"…You dork. C'mere."


End file.
